Surface modification of polyurethane is investigated to improve its blood compatibility in this study. Polyurethane substrates are first coated with a non-fouling surface by radio frequency glow discharge plasma polymerization. Cibacron Blue, a dye with high albumin affinity, is then immobilized on the surface. Immobilized Cibacron Blue should bind strongly to albumin while the non-fouling coating provide good resistance to non-specific adsorption of other blood proteins. Preliminary protein adsorption experiments have been performed. Additional optimization of the immobilization protocol and blood compatibility of the system will then be tested. Surface analysis (ESCA and SIMS) is performed to characterize the different stages plasma polymerization, Cibacron Blue immobilization, protein adsorption and blood compatibility.